


Perfecto para mí

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: "sólo túno necesito máste adoraría lo que dura una eternidad"otro muy meloso y doméstico reituki, inspirado en la canción "perfecta" de miranda!
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Perfecto para mí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonsQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/gifts).



Había muchas cosas que Takayuki, con sus recién cumplidos veintitrés años, no podía comprender. A menudo, se las cuestionaba cuando se encontraba con su cabeza entre sonidos relajantes de música lo fi y dibujos de sus nuevos diseños.

La forma en que la lluvia y nieve en el invierno solían inspirarle más que cualquier otro acontecimiento climático. 

Por qué Coron insistía en ladrar a su padre cada que este lo visitaba junto a su madre. Al punto de que debía encerrarlo en el dormitorio para que se calmara y dejara a él y su familia conversar después de meses sin hacerlo de forma fluida.

Cómo era que cada vez que su tienda de ropa revelaba sus nuevos productos, y estos se ponían a la venta, en menos de veinte minutos, prácticamente todo se había agotado.

—Buen día, precioso.

Pero más que todo lo anterior, le asombraba cómo su relación con Akira había funcionado tan bien hasta la fecha. Cómo era que a pesar de todas las desavenencias que debieron sortear, consiguieron mantenerse fuertes y como la pareja estable que hoy eran.

Akira no esperó una respuesta verbal. Se precipitó a los labios de su amado, saboreando el gusto amargo del café en la boca ajena, mezclándose con lo mentolado de la suya. Takayuki solía despertarse mucho más temprano que él cuando se quedaba en su departamento. Según el menor, le ocurría siempre que se quedaba en un lugar que no era su propia casa. Sin embargo, no parecía un problema para él, pues así aprovechaba desde temprano el tiempo que tenía solo mientras Akira despertara.

Y, tan pronto como ambos estaban despiertos una vez más, preparaban el desayuno. Bebían té y café frente al televisor en la sala de Akira. Takayuki se sentaba con sus piernas encima y en dirección contraria a las de su novio. 

Ese día estaban de aniversario, pero como buen par de ansiosos, se habían saludado la noche anterior, entre besos y caricias cargadas de erotismo. Con los años, habían perdido la costumbre de tener que hacer algo distinto aquel día. A veces lo celebraban yendo a cenar, saliendo a un recital que justo cayera ese día, o simplemente caminando por la capital. Sin embargo, todas esas eran cosas que siempre hacían.

Akira y Takayuki no necesitaban un día para disfrutar de su mutua compañía. 

No vivían juntos, más que nada porque Takayuki era muy receloso de sus tiempos y espacio personal. Akira lo conoció siendo así, y lo respetaba. Además, sabía que cuando decidían reunirse, era porque Takayuki realmente lo deseaba, y esa sensación, para el rubio, era lo más importante del mundo. Amaba la libertad que ambos tenían, y, sobre todo, la sinceridad en la que la relación se basaba.

Por supuesto, habían hablado sobre irse a vivir juntos, más como una idea flotante en el aire, que una real propuesta de parte de alguno de ambos. Akira solía ser quién mencionaba el tema, mientras que Takayuki era quien lo cambiaba. A veces, Akira deseaba insistir, pero amaba demasiado a su novio como para forzarle a intentar algo en lo que no parecía verdaderamente interesado. A veces, se ofendía, porque ¿a qué pareja consolidada no le gustaría despertarse todas las mañanas juntos? Pero luego intentaba entenderlo. Y es que, si no fuera por aquel detalle, Takayuki era perfecto para él.

Takayuki bebía su café cargado, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado mientras este se reía, concentrado en el show de stand up comedy que veían en la televisión. Akira acariciaba de forma instintiva las piernas del más bajo, cubiertas en la tela elástica de unos pantalones de yoga que este usaba para holgazanear en casa.

Intentaba también concentrarse en la rutina de humor, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en ese momento. En cierto modo agradecía que Akira pareciera ser monofuncional. Cuando se dedicaba a un juego, película o serie, ponía toda su mente en ello. Si Takayuki le hablaba, Akira tenía que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para atenderle. Y, ahora mismo, eso le impedía darse cuenta de lo callado que el menor se encontraba.

Takayuki hacía un repaso de la historia de ambos en su cabeza.

Se conocieron en la escuela gracias a Yuu, un amigo en común que ambos tenían. Yuu era ese estudiante genial que estaba en la banda de la escuela y que tenía a todas las jovencitas vueltas locas por él. Además, era muy gracioso y afable de lidiar con, por lo que no costó mucho que se hiciera amigo de Akira y Takashima cuando estos iban en segundo año, y él en tercero. Lo mismo cuando Takayuki había intentado unirse a la banda de la escuela tocando la batería, pero terminando Yutaka en dicha posición pues era infinitamente superior.

Alcanzaron a estar muy poco los cinco como miembros de una improvisada banda antes de que Yuu se graduara y entrara a la universidad. No obstante, para entonces, Akira y Takayuki ya habían intercambiado varias conversaciones sin mucha importancia.

—Tu voz es muy cool, deberías intentar cantar.

Akira siempre tenía malas ideas. Desde haberse ofrecido como guitarrista, sin saber tocar dicho instrumento, hasta sugerir presentarse en la feria de la escuela cuando aún no habían ensayado como correspondía. También había otras cosas, como la vez que después de haberse comido entre todos una pizza con extra queso y salsa barbacoa, sugirió ir por algo dulce. Llegó con dos bolsas de galletas con chocolate y esa noche, Takayuki fue el único que se enfermó del estómago al punto de terminar en el hospital con suero.

A pesar de lo anterior, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, ese día en que el de greñas teñidas tomó un micrófono por primera vez, no se equivocó. Así, Takayuki se transformó en el vocalista de la banda, hasta que esta se desintegró cuando Takashima y Akira se graduaron, dejando a Yutaka y Takayuki al estilo White Stripes. 

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba el dúo de Megan y Jack White, así que lo dejaron.

Akira y Takayuki se hicieron grandes amigos. Compartían música y películas. Asistieron a varias tocatas de bandas locales y fiestas en casa de amigos, amigos de amigos y personas que ni siquiera conocían, pero a las que les pareció buena idea entrar de todos modos.

Para Akira fue una buena idea, pero comprobaron que era otra de sus pésimas ocurrencias cuando los echaron casi a patadas de la residencia, luego de que Akira chocara con un espejo carísimo y terminara rompiéndolo. Takayuki no podía parar de reír. Le dolía el estómago, y ebrios los dos se dirigieron a casa de Yuu, que les invitó junto a Yutaka y Takashima para que pasaran la noche jugando Uno, bebiendo y escuchando música.

El par de amigos no lo pensó dos veces. Llegaron tambaleándose, exigiendo que la partida de Uno se iniciara desde el principio. Fue Takayuki quien se los demandó realmente, pero dado que antes le había hecho caso a Akira, este último apoyó sin chistar.

Las horas pasaban, las latas y botellas se acumulaban rodeando al grupo de amigos que en su mayoría se habían echado en el piso de la sala. Escuchaban las anécdotas de Yuu en su primer año de universidad. Cómo casi se quedó dormido para los exámenes de admisión y cómo uno de sus maestros le sorprendió imitándolo frente a sus compañeros.

Takayuki estaba usando el estómago de Akira como almohada. Takashima y Yutaka estaban uno al lado del otro, carcajeándose por las historias del mayor del grupo. La música sonaba de manera estridente y Yuu se las había ingeniado para decorar la sala de la casa de sus padres con luces navideñas en el techo. Las ampolletitas de colores tintineaban, arrítmicas con los sonidos que emergían del equipo de música.

—Te reto.

De no ser por la mutua cercanía y la vibración en el torso del más alto, Takayuki no le habría prestado atención. Pero escuchó con claridad esas dos palabras que no hacían más que desatar caos. 

Akira adoraba los retos, y Takayuki adoraba ganar.

—Te escucho.

—Te reto a que me beses.

El resto parecía demasiado entretenido en sus cosas. Esta vez fue el turno de Yutaka de contar cómo había sido su primer beso. Un baboso y terrible beso que dio nada más que a los doce años con una compañera de clases que le insistió lo suficiente para que lo hiciera. Yutaka remató diciendo que, desde ese día, no puede acercarse a las chicas con brackets sin recordar su primer beso. Las risas volvieron a explotar en casa de Yuu.

—No hablas en serio.

Takayuki había enderezado su posición, mirando a la cara de Akira. Un rostro ligeramente más moreno que el suyo, pero que aún así se había transformado en un prisma que reflejaba todos los colores de las luces led sobre ellos.

—Te reto —repitió con una sonrisa tonta y ebria, afirmando su cabeza con sus manos unidas tras la nuca.

¿Por qué había propuesto algo así? El de cabeza teñida sabía de sobra lo malas que solían ser las ideas de Akira ¿Por qué habría de besarle? ¿Es que acaso el moreno gustaba de él?

Takayuki pudo haberlo pensado un poco más, pero sus mejillas ardían, el alcohol se movía por su sangre, el corazón le latía como en una maratón, y, sobre todo, el rostro de Akira se veía precioso. Más precioso que nunca. Se le quedó viendo por algunos momentos, decidiendo qué color quedaba mejor sobre el rostro ajeno.

Rojo, como la furia y la pasión.

Azul, como la melancolía y la calma.

Verde, como los inicios y la esperanza de cambios.

Amarillo...

—Te doble reto a que me beses tú.

Takayuki nunca perdía, y Reita nunca decía que no a los retos.

El mayor de los dos se sentó y pegó sus labios con los contrarios. Sostuvo en todo momento el mentón de Takayuki, quien no reaccionó de primeras. Un toque, se volvió un roce, el roce en una caricia, y la caricia en una danza. Una danza al veloz ritmo del ska sonando de fondo. Las manos de Takayuki se aferraron a la sudadera del mayor, desesperado por aumentar aún más la rapidez con la que ambos se devoraban.

Los otros tres presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Yuu fue el que más rápido reaccionó.

—Chicos, si quieren pueden usar el dormitorio de mis padres para... —no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Akira se puso de pie, ayudando al de cabellos teñidos a hacer lo mismo—. Ah... Eso —se encogió de hombros y mordió su labio inferior, mirando con gracia a Takashima y Yutaka.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí a duras penas y se dejaron caer sobre la cama matrimonial a tropezones. No hubo palabras. Sólo acciones que daban cuenta de que la tensión latente entre ambos no era algo que residía únicamente en la cabeza de Akira. El moreno quería hacer esto hace meses, un año incluso, mas, no se había atrevido antes. Algunos dirían que estando ebrio no contaba, pues en dicho estado muchos son más osados de lo normal.

Para Akira era totalmente válido, si se trataba de probar los labios y piel de ese chiquillo un año menor.

Para Takayuki también lo fue. Le sorprendió la destreza con la que Akira le acariciaba, aún sabiendo que no era un donjuán en lo absoluto. Akira le acariciaba con la premura más delicada que alguna vez imaginó que sería posible. Fue sumamente cuidadoso desde ese primer momento, e incluso lo fue cuando le besó por primera vez, siendo el de cabellos teñidos quien no aguantaba aquel ritmo y tuvo que aumentarlo. 

Takayuki lo recordaba y se sonrojaba por completo. La primera vez de ambos no fue ni remotamente el mejor polvo que ambos tuvieron entre ellos, mucho menos con otras personas.

Akira no tenía tantos recuerdos al respecto. Estaba más ebrio que Takayuki al tener menor tolerancia para el alcohol. Pero sí recordaba algunas imágenes sueltas y las palabras que dijo en ese momento.

—¿Está bien? ¿Me detengo? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Y, por supuesto, la respuesta de su, hasta entonces, amigo.

—¡No, maldita sea! ¡Hazlo más rápido!

Akira había tenido un momento de lucidez cuando el menor cambió de posición para subirse encima suyo. Su mirada estaba un tanto perdida, al igual que sus pensamientos, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¡Esto definitivamente arruinaría la relación entre ambos!

Cuando Akira cayó dormido a un lado suyo, Takayuki se le quedó viendo mientras este roncaba ¿Recordaría el mayor lo que hicieron al día siguiente? ¿Las cosas seguirían como siempre? Difícilmente, pensaba el de cabeza teñida, reposándola sobre una almohada en un cuarto que no era suyo y junto a otra persona que tampoco lo era.

—Rei.

El mencionado estaba teniendo un ataque de risa que hacía que el cuerpo de su novio diera pequeños brincos junto con él y sobre sus piernas. Se secó una lagrimita a punto de escapar de sus ojos, y le bajó el volumen al televisor para escucharle mejor.

—¿Si, amor?

—¿Qué pensaste cuando te despertaste por la mañana? Ese día que tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos.

La pregunta le sorprendió. No pensaba en ese recuerdo desde hace bastante. Puso pausa a la rutina de comedia, y con una expresión pensativa, llevó la vista al cielo.

—No recuerdo muy bien, pero probablemente que mi vejiga iba a explotar si no te quitabas de encima.

—¡Suzuki!

Así lo llamaba cuando se molestaba con él. Aunque Akira sabía que, en el fondo, comentarios como esos eran inofensivos. Su novio simplemente jugaba a hacerse el gruñón muchas veces. Volvió a reír, un poco más calmado que cuando veía la TV. Takayuki fruncía sus labios e inflaba sus mejillas. Siempre hacía eso cuando quería mantenerse firme y mostrar una molestia ficticia, pero a la que el mayor sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionar.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos. Esa pequeña figura, de hombros estrechos y facciones como las de un corazón, protegidos en su anatomía. Takayuki sonrió, mimoso. Amaba la calidez y seguridad que los abrazos de su pareja le proporcionaban.

—Recuerdo que me desperté y vi tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Me asusté un poco porque no recordaba muy bien cómo es que habíamos llegado a estar desnudos... En una cama y habitación en la que nunca antes había estado —relataba con su mentón apoyado en la coronilla del más bajo.

—Debió ser un espanto ver mi cara de resaca y recién levantado.

Una de las risas del menor se hizo escuchar. Akira lo miró con desaprobación.

—De hecho, me asusté porque tu expresión era bastante seria y pensé que habíamos hecho algo malo. Lo pensé por el resto del día. No pude dejar de pensar que me había aprovechado de ti. Después de todo, fui yo quien te retó a besarme.

Takayuki volvió a reír, sólo que más fuerte que antes. A veces se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer un novio tan bueno como Akira.

—¡Pero si tú estabas más ebrio que yo! 

—¡De todos modos! Sabes que soy mucho más fuerte que tú —se alejó lo suficiente como para descubrir una de las mangas de su camiseta, y así enseñar sus músculos.

Dicha acción, hizo al menor rodar los ojos. Le hacía mucha gracia cada que Akira mostraba sus bíceps, porque en aquella época eran tan delgados como las de un jovenzuelo japonés promedio. Takayuki le amaba de cualquier modo. Con brazos flacos, o fornidos. Con el cabello negro o teñido. Con sus ropas de estudiante, o su look de la actualidad.

—Podrás ser más fuerte —dijo acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el más alto— ¡Pero yo siempre gano!

Se abalanzó contra el cuello de su amado, llenándole de besos y mordidas. Sus dedos hábiles comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas, brazos y su ya sensible cuello y clavículas.

Era cierto. Takayuki siempre ganaba. Lo hizo primero con el corazón de Akira, y de ahí en más, el resto vino solo. Akira nunca más opuso resistencia. Tal vez por eso es que habían durado tanto. Akira podía ser testarudo con todo y todos, pero cuando se trataba de su novio, se deshacía por un beso, una sonrisa, un "Gracias, bebé" o un "Te amo y siempre te voy a amar, Rei". 

Takayuki era casi perfecto para Akira, de no ser por aquel tema.

Recuperaron el aliento. Akira se encontraba recostado en el sofá con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila. Takayuki descansaba la cabeza en su pecho, pasando una pierna por sobre la de su novio. Enredándolas, uniéndolas de tal forma que pareciera que no quería que Akira escapara jamás.

Como si el mayor fuera a hacerlo.

—¿No te arrepientes?

—¿De qué? —con una mano en los cabellos ondulados ajenos, le peinaba con cuidado.

—De esto —respondió acariciando el pecho de su amado con el borde su pulgar, mientras su mano reposaba quieta en el mismo sector—. Soy insoportable, siempre quiero tener la razón en todo. Soy malo cocinando... Y siempre rechazo venir a vivir contigo. Cualquier otro habría aceptado de inmediato. Eso haría un novio normal, ¿no?

Hubo silencio. El televisor ya no hacía más ruido, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la música del departamento del lado. Parecía que su vecina estaba emocionada haciendo el aseo aquella mañana. Tragó saliva, y exhaló un poco más pesado. A Takayuki se le apretó el pecho, como si el gesto contrario fuese un mal augurio, uno al que él mismo había llamado.

—Cualquiera habría aceptado. Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera. Te quiero a ti, mi novio no-normal.

El más bajo frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Akira. Como un gato intentando marcar aquello que es suyo.

—Se dice "anormal".

—Suena ofensivo. "No normal" es mejor.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es.

—Que no.

—Que sí —fingió una expresión de disgusto, con la que miró a su novio. Parecía más bien un cachorrito taimado que un verdadero hombre adulto ofuscado— Y a tu pregunta, no. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Volvería a retarte a besarme una y mil veces.

—¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? —levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Te reto a que me beses en la nariz.

Takayuki arrastró su cuerpo sobre el del mayor, acomodándose hasta quedar sentado sobre su cintura. Se acercó a la nariz graciosa del otro joven, y le dejó un corto beso en ella.

—Te reto a que me des un beso en la mejilla.

El menor agachó nuevamente su cabeza, besando no una, sino ambas mejillas de Akira. Le recordó a esa mañana que se despertaron uno al lado del otro. Cuando estaban a punto de separarse después de abandonar la casa de Yuu, Takayuki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Akira ¡Un beso en la mejilla! ¡Después de haberse devorado la noche anterior!

—Te reto a que me des un beso en los labios, sucio. El más caliente que tengas.

—¡Eso escaló rápido!

—Tengo mis motivos.

Sin protesta alguna, Takayuki sostuvo a Akira de sus mejillas y se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de él. Tanteó un poco la zona, con su par de labios. Los apretó contra la boca de Akira, fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacer que este mismo la abriera más y asomara su lengua. La invitación estaba hecha y Takayuki la aprovechó. Introdujo su propia lengua y la hizo chocar, retorciéndose y girando en la boca contraria. Decidió sazonar aún más el acto, frotándose contra el cuerpo debajo suyo. Tiró del labio inferior de Akira, dejando que este se deslizara entre sus dientes, lento, sin dejar de mirarle. Akira tenía los ojos cerrados, y los empezó a abrir de a poco.

—¿Algo más? —levantó una ceja, sugerente, apoyando sus palmas abiertas sobre el torso contrario.

Lo miró desde abajo, siendo iluminado por el brillo que se colaba por las cortinas a medio abrir. Tan santo, y tan pagano al mismo tiempo. El mismo chiquillo que le hacía danzar al borde del abismo a la locura, era el mismo que le abría sus brazos y entregaba una calma únicamente comparable con algún ansiolítico.

Takayuki era casi perfecto para Akira.

—Te reto a que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Estaba preparado para oírlo. Akira, una negativa; Takayuki, ese reto.

—No, amor —negó con la cabeza, cambiando de inmediato su expresión a una seria—. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

Comenzaron a desarmar aquella unión. Aquel contacto agradable de estar apilado uno sobre el otro, se convirtió en ambos cuerpos sentados en el sillón en posición más tensa de lo habitual. Ambos sabían que cada una de esas charlas terminaba con uno de los dos molestos, y el otro ofendido. Y siempre era Takayuki el primero, y Akira el segundo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía intentándolo. El menor había sido suficientemente tajante en todas las anteriores ocasiones en que se mencionó el asunto, como para que Akira insistiera. A ese paso, sólo conseguiría que Takayuki se hartara.

Tal vez era así porque desde muy pequeño había aprendido a ser persistente en todo lo que se propusiera, aun si eso implicaba años de concretar. Con mayor razón si se trataba de algo muy importante, y Takayuki, era lo más importante para Akira.

—No quiero tener esta conversación ahora, Reita. Estamos de aniversario.

—¿No podemos, por lo mismo, hacer una excepción?

—A veces eres tan infantil...

Pero a veces sentía que él no era lo más importante para Takayuki.

El menor se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón del departamento. Akira lo vio a la distancia, encendiendo un cigarrillo, escapando, como siempre, de la conversación. Incluso, escapando de él. Akira sabía que no le convenía perseguir a Takayuki. Ya le había llamado "infantil". No quería saber qué otras cosas le decía el otro joven de sentirse aún más molesto.

Pero, de nuevo, Akira era tozudo como nadie, por lo que no duró más de un minuto en el sofá por su cuenta, antes de ir con su novio. Este último, había dado sólo unas cuantas caladas a su cigarrillo, que de todos modos habían reducido aquella varilla de papel, tabaco y más porquerías hasta la mitad. Takayuki aspiraba con ansiedad. No estaba disfrutando de su vicio como acostumbraba. Sólo intentaba mantenerse ocupado en algo para calmarse y no mandar a su novio al cuerno.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres quien está siendo infantil.

Los ojos cubiertos tras unas gafas de pasta del menor, rodaron en sus órbitas hasta quedar en blanco. No le prestó atención a Akira. Lo dejó hablar, o de lo contrario, su lengua de víbora lanzaría veneno del cual sería difícil recuperarse.

—Cada vez que vienes te doy tu espacio. El departamento no es pequeño. Si quieres, incluso puedes tener mi sala de ensayos para montar tu máquina de coser y traer las herramientas e insumos que necesites —lo dijo más en un impulso que por verdaderas ganas de ceder su más importante habitación al menor—. Vale, podemos compartirla.

Takayuki lo miraba de reojo, soltando una risa tras ese último ofrecimiento. Akira estaba demasiado desesperado y podía notarlo. El rubio haría cualquier cosa por tener a su novio a diario en su hogar.

—Suenas desesperado, Reita —una nueva calada, junto a su voz cargada de una templanza que Akira no sabía de dónde diantres sacaba—. Y me halagas, pero ya he dicho que no. Estamos bien así.

—Para ti estamos bien.

Se volteó, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso por ese ínfimo detalle, Akira consideraba que la relación iba en picada?

—Estamos estancados. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que ya no sé qué sigue —confesó, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Esto es lo que sigue, Ruu. Fuimos amigos, ahora eres mi pareja y quiero que seas mi compañero de vida ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Se había puesto a la altura de su novio, apoyándose, tal como este, en la rejilla que les protegía de la altura del piso. Intercambiaron mirada por unos instantes, Akira esperando una respuesta por parte de su novio, y este último, rogando a todos los santos para que el mayor dejara de observarle con esos ojos de canica negra suyos. Le ponía jodidamente nervioso. 

—Akira, no voy a darte en el gusto con eso. Los disfraces, tus series de humor básico estadounidense y obligarme a aprender a jugar Smash, fueron suficiente.

Akira entrecerró los ojos. Su boca quería protestar por lo cruel que eran las palabras de Takayuki, pero su cabeza le decía que él mismo se lo había buscado.

Aunque eso no quitaba lo dolido que se sentía.

—Dijiste que te había gustado jugar con Pikachu.

—Digo muchas cosas, amor —le dio la última calada a su cigarro antes de apagar la colilla en el metal del balcón—. Me gusta verte feliz, por eso hago esas cosas.

—Pues no las hagas si no lo haces de corazón —su voz se elevó, demostrando su indignación. 

Lo peor de todo, era que Takayuki solía decir cosas así a la ligera. Sin reparar en lo mucho que dañaba al mayor de ambos. 

Akira suspiró y retrocedió un poco. Su novio no se movió de su lugar. Se había entretenido mirando a los departamentos del frente, donde había una anciana regando sus plantas, y en otro piso, una pareja bebiendo desayunando pasadas las doce del día.

—Eres casi perfecto, Ruki.

Takayuki apretó las manos sobre el frío fierro del balcón. Nunca había pretendido ser perfecto. Que fuera un enfermizo perfeccionista con sus trabajos, no significaba que se iba a atormentar de igual forma consigo mismo. Es más, siempre recalcó a Reita que no era perfecto. Que, probablemente, nunca cumpliría con sus expectativas de lo que un buen novio era.

Para entonces, Reita le contestó que nunca tenía expectativas de nadie. Y que dejaría que la vida tan sólo le sorprendiera.

Ahora, era distinto. No eran los mismos chicos de 16 o 18 años.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se giró, dándole la espalda a la pareja y anciana. Akira lo observaba desde el interior—. Repite lo que acabas de decir.

Ahí venía. El arrepentimiento, de parte de Akira. La ira, de parte de Takayuki. Sabía que todo hubiese quedado mejor si no hubiese abierto la bocota, pero ¡no pudo evitarlo! Siempre estaba guardándose cosas. Su misma pareja siempre le instaba a ser más sincero. Claro, en cualquier tema, menos en aquel. 

Tuvo miedo de contestar. Guardó silencio y vio cómo su novio pasaba por el lado velozmente. Por poco, y le empuja. Takayuki tomó su teléfono y caja de cigarrillos de la mesa de centro y se dirigió hasta el dormitorio de Akira, donde tenía su bolso. 

—Taka... —llamó saliendo tras él. 

Su novio odiaba ser perseguido en esas circunstancias. Sonaba cruel e insensible, pero lo que menos quería era ver más a Akira. Al menos, hasta que su rabia pasara.

—Taka, no quise...

—Sí —interrumpió guardando las prendas que habían sido regadas por el piso la noche anterior. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, miró con una sonrisa socarrona al más alto—. Sí quisiste. Está bien, Akira. Si así es como te sientes sobre mí, supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

La pareja caminó hasta la sala, cuya puerta les separaba de un pasillo con un montón de puertas idénticas, sólo diferenciables por el número a un costado de cada una.

Takayuki sostenía su bolso y hacía una mueca de incomodidad en sus labios.

—Sí puedes, Takayuki —respondió de la misma forma, llamándolo por su nombre completo. Aquel que entre ambos sólo mencionaban cuando estaban enojados con el otro. 

Akira no estaba enojado realmente, pero no iba a permitir quedarse como si nada.

—Es un reto. Tú amas los retos.

—Corrección: tú amas los retos. Yo sólo amo ganar.

Abrió la puerta principal, saliendo rumbo al ascensor. Akira salió junto con él, mas, sólo se quedó en la entrada de su departamento.

—Entonces eso te hace un jodido perdedor.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Suzuki.

Quizás fuera por todos los años que llevaban juntos, pero Akira no pudo hacer más que dejar ir a su pareja. Cualquier otro se habría espantado al recibir palabras como aquellas, así como aquel gesto con el dedo medio en alto antes de borrarse del piso. No obstante, Akira sabía que Takayuki no era como cualquier otro, ni tampoco él lo era. O por lo menos, cuando estaba en compañía del menor.

Regresó a su hogar, ahora en silencio. Un silencio nada más interrumpido por un suspiro que salió de los labios del rubio ceniza, y algunas bocinas sonando en las calles de la capital.

Tenía que darle su espacio a Takayuki, eso era claro. Pero cuando no recibió ni siquiera un mensaje de confirmación para avisar que había llegado, supo que la había jodido.

Y la había jodido en grande.

—Mierda, mierda... —se decía mientras con sus manos echaba sus cabellos hacia atrás. Sentía las mejillas afiebradas y la frente comenzaba a humedecérsele. 

¿Y si Takayuki no volvía? ¿Y si esta vez no se trataba de una simple "dame espacio hasta que se me pase", sino más bien era un "qué te den" definitivo? Akira no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Intentó distraerse con la rutina de comedia que hasta hace un rato veía, pero fue imposible. No podía concentrarse en ambas cosas. Su novio robaba toda la atención en su mente y se cuestionaba si no era muy pronto para llamarle él.

Intentó con mensajes a lo largo de la tarde. Estos eran recibidos, pero no respondidos por su novio.

Luego intentó llamar a Takayuki. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Durante el cuarto intento, su novio le colgó.

Y entonces Akira entró en pánico. Se dejó caer en el mismo sofá donde él y Takayuki habían desayunado hace unas horas, hablando de qué cosas podrían hacer más tarde, en la noche. Con ambas manos en el rostro se maldijo por haber dicho semejantes palabras. Por haberle dicho a Takayuki que no era perfecto. Lo peor es que había hablado para provocarle a que aceptara el desafío, pero el menor se lo había tomado de muy mala manera y ya no había mucho que Akira pudiera hacer, más que esperar por lo mejor.

Terminó hecho un ovillo en el sofá, cubierto por una manta. El cuerpo de su novio no era particularmente muy abrigador, pero era mucho mejor que la sensación de soledad en su día libre.

Se durmió con la televisión encendida, despertándose una hora después con el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. No podía ser Takayuki, pues este tenía las llaves de su departamento. Seguramente se trataba de alguien que se equivocó de dirección, o alguno de los conserjes preguntando si había tenido últimamente problemas con los servicios básicos. Sólo como un chequeo.

Akira se levantó de su asiento, incapaz de quitar la expresión de desgano de su rostro. Mas, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien había descartado ver en primer lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Ruu?

Frente a frente, Akira vio a su novio, con una maleta a un lado suyo, mientras sostenía dos cajas apiladas una encima de la otra con bastante dificultad. Por supuesto, dada su naturaleza, Akira no reaccionó de inmediato.

—¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame! 

La cabeza de cabellos largos y ondulados del recién llegado, apenas asomaba tras esas cajas. De hecho, su misma voz sonaba oculta, como si estuviera usando su mejilla para que el peso no se le viniera encima.

Akira se disculpó por su lenta respuesta, pero le quitó de inmediato las cajas para ubicarlas en la mesa del comedor. Takayuki se encargó de entrar una maleta casi de su mismo tamaño. El más alto no entendía nada, ¿a dónde iba tan cargado? ¿Es que venía a despedirse?

El joven de cabello largo se cruzó de brazos, con su cintura ligeramente inclinada hacia un costado, y un pie en en dirección contraria. Sus labios se habían fruncido y aún no miraba a su novio a los ojos. Quien, por supuesto, esperaba una explicación para ese súbito y llamativo regreso a su departamento. Sin embargo, Takayuki no iba a reconocer lo que acababa de hacer, ¿no era suficientemente obvio para Akira?

—¿A qué se debe esto?

De acuerdo, ahora era una afirmación: no era suficientemente obvio para Akira.

—A veces me cuestiono si tu madre tomó suficiente ácido fólico mientras te esperaba —se llevó el índice y pulgar entre sus cejas, cerrando los ojos y pidiendo en su cabeza a todos los santos para que le dieran paciencia con aquel caso que tenía como pareja.

—¿Eh?

—¡ME MUDO CONTIGO! —estiró ambos brazos en dirección a su maleta y luego a las cajas con sus pertenencias más importantes.

—¿¡Cómo!? —costó un poco para que el cerebro del más alto volviera a echar a andar cada engranaje del mismo— ¿Por qué? Siempre te negaste porque según tú, te ahogaba no tener tu propio espacio.

El menor hubiese deseado hacerse el desentendido con sus propias contradicciones, pero dado que su novio las había traído a colación, no le quedó otra que asumir los cargos. 

—Lo sé. Pero sé que esto te hace feliz... Te conozco desde hace años, Akira. Sé lo importante que es para ti que yo no sea sólo tu amigo y pareja, sino también tu "compañero de vida", como le llamas —hizo énfasis con un gesto de comillas sobre su cabeza, y una voz medio burlesca. Miró de reojo al más alto, quien aún tenía cara de no estar demasiado convencido de sus palabras—. No sólo quiero amarte cuando tenga tiempo. Quiero amarte todas las noches de mi vida. O al menos, hasta que esto no funcione y tenga que volver a buscar un departamento para mí mismo...

—Ruu...

—No he terminado —interrumpió, alzando el dedo índice para que Akira guardara silencio—. Nunca había sentido que ser perfecto para alguien más me iba a importar. Digo, nunca fue importante serlo para mí. Pero, llevamos tiempo y comprendo que hay momentos en la relación en que tendré que dar mi brazo a torcer y...

—Ruu.

—¿¡Qué!?

Por unos momentos, no fue necesario decir más. Akira no quería escuchar más, y Takayuki, descubrió que tampoco quería estar dando más explicaciones. Tan sólo se concentró en los labios del mayor, uniéndose y encajando con los suyos como si ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Y es que, después de todo, Akira era perfecto para Takayuki.

¿Pero lo era él para Akira?

El más bajo miró a su novio de reojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Cada que Akira le robaba un beso para callarlo, o hacerlo volver al planeta Tierra cuando estaba a punto de tener una crisis de ansiedad, terminaba así de ruborizado. Así como Takayuki tenía sus técnicas de seducción para atraer a su amado hasta él, tal como en los dibujos animados, prácticamente flotando, el rubio ceniza sabía cómo hacer que el diseñador se deshiciera frente suyo.

—No es justo que siempre que esté hablando algo importante me hagas callar besándome —protestó con voz suave, apenas separándose de sus labios.

—Tampoco lo es que hagas tantas conjeturas sobre lo que crees que quiero de ti y de nosotros.

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, fue Takayuki quien redujo al mínimo la distancia de ambos labios, ambos cuerpos. Las manos del mayor se posaron en su cintura con cuidado, traqueteando con sus dedos sobre esas sutiles curvas en la anatomía contraria. Takayuki ubicó sus manos sobre las del más alto, terminando por tomarlas. Quería sentirlas, pues amaba esas manos de dedos largos, chuecos y con yemas endurecidas por tocar el bajo. 

—Eres perfecto para mí, mi amor —susurró en el oído de su novio, apegando su pecho al del mismo, como si quisiera que ambos corazones se fundieran, volviéndose uno solo—. Siempre lo fuiste. Sólo quería salirme con la mía.

Un gruñido de molestia salió apenas de la garganta de Takayuki, provocando una risa en Akira. El menor tenía la corazonada de que algo así podía tramar, pero como la mayoría de las veces solía ser tan torpe e ingenuo, lo descartó.

—¿Qué se siente tener que dejar que otro gane? —levantó una ceja, provocador.

—Sabes que nunca pierdo —hizo una pausa, tomando impulso para subirse a la cintura de Akira, aferrándose a ella con sus piernas cruzadas en la espalda del más alto—. Estar contigo jamás sería perder ¿Espacio? ¿Tiempo para mí? —resopló y rodó los ojos por un momento, antes de acariciar las redondas mejillas de Akira. Amaba que aún conservara ese rasgo tan infantil en su rostro—. Te necesito a ti. Nada más.

El corazón de Akira se aceleró, sus dientes de conejo asomaron y sus ojos se achinaron aún más. Abrazó a Takayuki con fuerza.

Ambos eran perfectos para el otro.

Ambos aceptaron el reto, y, esta vez, ambos ganaron.


End file.
